Capricorn
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Satsuki bosan dengan kembang api.


**.**

* * *

**Capricorn**

**.**

_Kuroko no Basket adalah milik __Fujimaki Tadatoshi__. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini, ini dibuat semata-mata untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan._

Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, K, Romance

© kazuka, january 1st, 2014

**.**

"_Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Satsuki bosan dengan kembang api."_

**.**

**.**

"Oi, kembang apinya di depan sana! Kenapa kau malah menyeretku ke sini?"

Satsuki masih menyeret lengan jaket Daiki tanpa peduli suara lelaki itu yang lantang menentang, protes karena dia seperti tak didengar sama sekali. Mereka meninggalkan halaman depan rumah Satsuki, menyusuri jalan kecil di samping dan menuju halaman belakang.

(Meski protes, Daiki tidak memberontak, karena yang membawanya adalah Satsuki—perempuan yang dia percayai seumur hidupnya, dan dia berikan kepercayaan atas hidupnya. Satsuki telah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, dan dia percaya bahwa Satsuki-lah orang yang membuat dirinya masih berjalan di lorong yang benar.)

Kembang api merah dan hijau meledak di langit depan rumah, keduanya masih berjalan menuju pekarangan belakang. Daiki masih belum mengerti maksud Satsuki.

Satsuki melempar tubuh Daiki untuk duduk di halamannya yang dipenuhi rumput pendek, dan dia pun juga duduk. Tepat di kanan Daiki.

"Perempuan aneh."

"Aku bosan dengan kembang api tahun baru, Dai-chan," Satsuki memandang langit yang cerah, penuh bintang. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menyalakan kembang api di secara terpusat di depan sana, menyisakan sisi langit yang tenang di seberangnya, langit yang sekarang dipandangi Satsuki. "Lebih baik memandangi bintang."

Jari Satsuki terangkat ke langit. Dia seperti melukiskan sebuah bentuk yang membuat Daiki mengerutkan kening.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan?"

Satsuki tersenyum, suara tawanya yang pelan pun terdengar kemudian. "Benar, itu rasinya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, heh?"

"Itu," tunjuk Satsuki pada langit. Dia membentuk lagi pola yang sama dengan yang tadi, lukisan jari Satsuki cocok dengan sekumpulan bintang yang ada di area sana. "Itu rasi Capricorn. Rasi untuk akhir bulan Desember dan awal Januari. Rasi tahun baru," Satsuki masih tersenyum.

Daiki cuma diam sambil menatap langit.

"Capricorn itu seekor kambing. Dalam mitologi, dia adalah kambing yang setia pada Zeus sedari Zeus kecil. Karena sangat menghargai kesetiaannya, saat Zeus sudah jadi dewa besar, Zeus mengabadikannya di langit menjadi rasi bintang yang indah."

Daiki tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Satsuki memang tidak mengharapkannya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, Dai-_chan_, saking setianya kau pada seseorang sedari dia kecil, kau sampai sudah diabadikan di hatinya? Seperti Zeus dan Capricorn."

Daiki berhenti memusatkan konsentrasinya pada langit, beralih pada samudra merah muda yang ada di dalam mata Satsuki, tapi gadis itu segera mematahkan kontak mata yang terjadi untuk tersenyum pada langit.

Barulah Daiki mengerti.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Satsuki," Daiki berucap. Dia mendengar tawa Satsuki setelahnya. "Selamat tahun baru," ucap Daiki kemudian.

"Selamat tahun baru juga, Dai-_chan_," Satsuki tak memudarkan senyumnya. "Kau yang pertama mengucapkannya tahun ini. Tidak biasanya."

"Kau juga yang pertama kali mengucapkannya untukku."

Mereka sama-sama memperlihatkan senyum tipis pada satu sama lain, lalu menatap langit lagi. Deneb Algedi, bintang paling terang di rasi Capricorn, mengedip jahil pada mereka.

"Ucapkan keinginan pertama di tahun baru, Dai-_chan_."

Letusan kembang api yang berisik menghalangi pembicaraan mereka sebentar.

"Teruslah jadi yang pertama, Dai-_chan_."

"Teruslah ada untukku, Satsuki."

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: this is dedicated for you, who had been the first texting me a new year greeting last night! hopefully both of us will have a lot of achievement, and 2014 will be a great year for us! :)

selamat tahun baru juga buat semua pembaca! 2013 adalah tahun pertamaku masuk fandom kurobas, dan ternyata sambutannya bikin terharu, apalagi dari sesama momoi-centric! thank you, i love you all :* mohon kerja samanya lagi di 2014 ya, semoga tahun ini jadi tahun yang lebih baik buat kita semua, aamiin ;)

p.s.: mitologi capricorn yang disebutkan satsuki di fic ini memang ada. aku nemu di suatu blog XD


End file.
